1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lighting fixtures and particularly to a recessed light fixture utilizing miniature optics together with opposing reflectors, a movable bulb, and a movable prism with lens.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Current light fixtures are often installed in ceilings to provide room illumination. When such fixtures are flush-mounted, they can lend an undesirable appearance of a ceiling filled with holes. Additionally, current fixtures often emanate undesirable light from integral reflectors when viewed from directly below, or otherwise directly on-axis with a projected beam of light. Current light fixtures are undesirably bulky in appearance when used in conjunction with modern room furnishings and appliances, which are chosen for a minimalist appearance in room decor. This is true even when such fixtures are flush-mounted, and in such cases, it is especially true for their reflector apertures. Thus, there is a need for a light fixture which is compact in size, uses miniature components to minimize the appearance of a reflector aperture, can be mounted in a ceiling, wall, or floor, offers an adjustable output light beam, shields the eyes of room occupants from reflector reflections, and is simple and easy to install and adjust.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize the appearance of a reflector aperture of a light fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light fixture having miniature optics.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a light fixture having an adjustable light output.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a light fixture having a fixed reflector with opposing first and second reflector surfaces and a moveable prism in order to adjust the output light beam from a narrow to a wide light pattern.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light fixture having a fixed reflector with opposing first and second reflector surfaces, a moveable prism, a moveable bulb, and which can be utilized in ceilings as a downlight, on walls as a wall washer, on floors, or a framing projector.
More particularly, this invention relates to a recessed light fixture utilizing miniature optics together with a fixed reflector with opposing first and second reflector surfaces, a moveable prism having one or more diverging lenses, and a moveable bulb. The prism and bulb are moved independently, sequentially or simultaneously, in order to adjust an output beam of light ranging in width. In addition, the reflector is attached joined to the fixture, and the prism moves inside an end of the reflector in order to focus light into the prism. Likewise, the bulb is slidably mounted within a mounting bracket, so as to move nearer or farther from its proximity to the prism, as desired, in order to further achieve a preselected and desired range of focus. The adjustability feature of the prism allows the fixture to be utilized in applications including a downlight, a wall washer, a framing projector, or the like. In order to eliminate glare from within the fixture and particularly from the reflector, an aperture shield is affixed which adjustably covers a preselected portion of the aperture.